


Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Awesome Unspeakable!

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: W.I.P. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sirius Black, Bad Puns, Crack, Dimension Travel, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Powerful Harry, Sirius Black Lives, Unspeakable Harry Potter, Work In Progress, i may continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Harry falls through the veil, and ends up in the middle of the Battle of New York.





	Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Awesome Unspeakable!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a WIP. You know what that means.

Harry Potter: Unspeakable. It had a nice ring to it. However, many thought that he was too unstable to be trusted with the veil. Harry didn’t agree, and so of course each day he snuck in after hours to experiment upon it.

Harry dragged his fingers down the silken curtain that was always cold to touch.

“I miss you, Sirius,” he said, voicing for once the words that he thought every day. Although with a rational and well educated mind he realised that he barely even knew his godfather, Harry loved him and what he represented regardless.

At the word ‘Sirius’ there was a tug on his core and Harry tripped, falling face first into the veil.

“Well fuck,” Harry said, and then everything went dark.

When Harry woke up, he knew without doubt that he was no longer in the Death Chamber. In fact, he was no longer in the ministry, and if he was reading that sign right then he was no longer in London or even England.

At least he was alive.

“Sirius!” Harry cried, realising that his godfather might also have survived his trip.

“I am damn serious,” the man next to him said.

“Huh?”

“Get out of here! It’s a war zone!” the man growled. He was dressed strangely, in a tight leotard in the colours of the American flag. On his arm was a metal frisbee.

BANG! A building exploded and Harry reacted automatically, throwing up a shield.

“Grim?” Mr America said incredulously.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Are you grim?” Harry huffed.

“Rude! Of course I’m not grim. In fact, I think I’m rather friendly.” A strange expression crossed Mr America’s face.

“Right. I see that you can handle yourself. If you want to help, evacuate civilians to the subway, okay?” He sprinted away.

Harry scoffed. Evacuate? Never! He was Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Awesome Unspeakable!

Another explosion threw him to the ground. Harry rolled with it and came up wands blazing.

There were green humanoids attacking what looked to be New York City. Harry threw himself into the melee, cutting them down as quickly as they came. He began forging a path toward the building underneath the portal that the creatures were coming through, apparating within line of sight. He couldn’t apparate further, as he didn’t know the city at all, but it was still quicker than trying to get across by foot.

Then Harry looked up as a shadow fell over him, only to see a massive fucking air-whale flying over him.

And Harry was struck with inspiration, and mentally whacked himself in the head. He stuck his wand to his arm, and _shifted._

His mass radically changed, growing exponentially as plated scales as thick as armour formed over his body. He fell forward onto all four limbs as a set of wings ripped themselves out of his shoulder blades. There was a heat in his belly that grew and grew, and puffs of smoke trickled out from between his razor sharp teeth.

With a tremendous roar Harry launched himself from the ground. He was a dragon, the king of the skies, and no puny whale could challenge him. Fire burst from his maw as he roasted the whale’s fins before diving and landing on its back. He lunged forward, biting into the whale’s spine and ripped flesh and bone apart, tearing it to pieces.

It wailed* loudly, before careening toward the ground, and Harry growled his victory, taking to the skies once more. He snapped the tiny humanoids from the air, swallowing them and their ships in one gulp, gliding toward his destination.

As he neared the rooftop of the building the portal had been opened from he changed back, plummeting through the air. A flick of his wand slowed his descent and he merely skidded along the gravel before rolling to his feet.

He looked up, and grinned, because there, in all his glory, an incredulous look upon his face, was Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather.

“Are you serious?” Harry said. Grey eyes gleamed and a smile split Sirius’ face.

“I’m always Sirius,” he replied. There was a smoking hot red head next to him and Harry eyed her appreciatively.

“Grim!” she snarled. Harry pouted.

“Why does everybody keep calling me that?”

Sirius chuckled. “It’s my code name.”

“Your code name,” Harry repeated. Sirius turned to the red head.

“Calm your tits, love.” With a flick of Sirius’ wand he summoned a weird looking spear. “I can turn this baby off whenever.”

“Not yet,” Red hissed. “WSC has sent a nuke our way. Tony’s going to take it through.”

“Shit,” Sirius said. They watched as a gold and red bullet sped toward the portal, and disappeared through it.

“There’s someone in that thing?” Harry asked, fascinated.

“Yeah, I know. Muggles, right,” Sirius said.

“What planet have you been living on?” Red asked.

“Not this one, obviously,” Harry responded. She gave him a sideways look but didn’t reply.

“So… Nice animagus form,” Sirius said casually, while they waited for the bullet to return.

“I needed something to do in my spare time while I wasn’t working as an Unspeakable.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Well, I’m not Sirius, but I am an Unspeakable.” Sirius grinned in acknowledgement of the pun.

“What was it like?”

“Sorry. Can’t speak about it.”

“Asshole.”

“Yup.” Harry grinned.

“Do it. Close it,” Red said, and Sirius shoved the spear into the portal and turned it off.

The portal began shrinking, and just before it closed the red and gold bullet fell through it.

“That’s a free fall,” Harry muttered. He ran to the edge of the building, and jumped off, changing in mid-air. He sped toward the bullet and snatched it from its fall as gently as he could. He circled, slowly descending, depositing his catch before Mr America. He changed back.

“Hi.”

Mr America’s jaw dropped, but he ran over to the bullet, which Harry could now see was a suit of armour, and ripped the face plate off. Harry began running diagnostics.

“He’s fine. Just unconscious. Renervate.”

The man inside blinked awake. “Nobody kissed me, did they?”

“Would you like me to?” Harry offered. The man’s gaze fixed on him, then on his wand.

“Grim?”

Harry sighed.

CRACK!

Sirius and Red appeared next to them.

“Up high!” Sirius cried. Harry high-fived him. “You need a Maraudering name.”

“Oh what, like Padfoot?” Harry scoffed. “How could you abandon that gem for ‘Grim’?”

Sirius pouted. “Grim’s more badass,” he replied sulkily.

“Such a loser.” Harry muttered.

Someone cleared their throat. “Excuse me,” Mr America said. “But who are you?”

“Sirius’ long lost godson who’s travelled across dimensions to find him,” Harry said. “Harry Potter, saviour, hero and sex god.”

“Wanker,” Sirius coughed. Harry flipped him the bird, ignoring the incredulous expressions upon each persons' face.

A man wearing a cloak, carrying a massive hammer and supporting another half-naked man joined them.

“Nice cloak,” Harry said. He turned to Sirius. “Where’s your cloak? All these people have awesome outfits, except Red, and she doesn’t need an outfit to look awesome.”

“I’ll lodge a complaint with my boss,” Sirius said. Harry’s jaw dropped.

“You have a boss!”

“Yup.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“I’m Sirius,” Sirius said. Harry burst into laughter, and hugged the man. Sirius pulled him close.

“It’s good to finally have found you,” Harry said quietly.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Sirius said. They stayed hugging for a moment, and then Harry shuffled back, unable to look Sirius in the eye. “Rom com moment over? I can’t wait to hear how my godson; angry and rebellious Harry Potter, became an Unspeakable.”

“I can’t wait to hear how my ex-convict dog father got himself a steady job.”

“Shall we go deal with Loki?” Someone interrupted them. “Clint’s waiting for us up there.”

“Loki’s the guy that led the invasion.” Sirius informed him. “And this is Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Natasha. Guys, this is Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Pun VERY much intended
> 
> If you want more, tell me in the punniest way you can think of.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
